


left me all the shine

by pyre_exe



Series: Vault the Detective [2]
Category: Community College Hero (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyre_exe/pseuds/pyre_exe
Summary: Want plagued Vault's every thought. Every action. He wondered if Crook had figured that out yet; realized that Vault had enough desire to drown out any and everything else. "I need you to bruise me."
Relationships: Crook/Male Protagonist
Series: Vault the Detective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058819
Kudos: 2





	1. TOKEN IN MACHINE

**Author's Note:**

> More terrible, terrible character exploration via pornography. This set after Slay the Wyvern. Vault sure slayed.
> 
> Fic Title from Left Behind the Gold by Cards. Chapter titles from Set u off (365) by underscores.

Vault was expecting Crook, Dirty Girl, maybe Synergy. Four days gone and everyone knew why, if the courtesy jumper offered by Speck police didn't speak loud enough. Especially when combined with the split domino mask adorning Vault's incredibly bruised face. 

Instead it was only Professor McCormick. Not truly a surprise, once Vault realized no one else showed. No deflation or dismay made Vault sag. He stood up straight, shoulders squared and gait strong. 

Not to imply he was sad. 

What he was… was alone. He remembered those few cheers from the others before they were hit with the truth. The Wyvern was gone, unable to hurt them. What mattered was that they were all safe, even at the expense of some popularity. The Hedonist had assured him that they would understand, after all. Still he was alone and no one had come to an understanding yet. 

Vault let McCormick talk at him about the new circumstances in the car, despite not caring. He watched the boring visage of Speck city go by the window and felt frustration form in his stomach. It was not a feeling Vault cared for. 

He showered as soon as he got home. Put on a new mask and his signature suit. Thankfully Dean Tolly had ensured it was repaired before he returned to school. 

Vault supposed he should be grateful that he wasn't expelled; what with the charges poised above him like a guillotine. But he wasn't. If they dared to expel him for doing what he was training to do then they were idiots. All of them. And as bad as it might look -- it also looked good.

Not for the first time Vault inspected his bruised and battered body. His suit hid it well where it covered him. It didn't cover much. Big blooms of bruises littered Vault’s body. He skimmed a hand over his chest and found his ribs were still mildly sprained. Probably along with a couple other things. Oh well, he'd gritted his teeth though worse. They had to be at Speck extra early tomorrow, McCormick had informed him with an uncharacteristically melancholic look. It meant that something bad was happening. There would be no missing it.

At 6 p.m. Vault slipped a bottle of lube into a pouch on his thigh and headed to Crook's room.

Of course he wasn't in. Thankfully, a lock hadn't stopped Vault since he was fifteen. Then it was a waiting game. Vault filled the time looking about Crook's lightly modified "apartment." It was sparse as usual save for the liquor cabinet and a few - only a few - fridge items. Nothing Vault felt like eating. 

Finally, Vault heard the heavy footsteps he knew distinctly as Crook's approaching the door and slipped to its side. For fun. 

Crook stepped in, closed the door behind him and turned to set a new bottle of whiskey and keys on the counter. 

"So, no warm welcome, darling?"

Crook jolted and was turned to Vault in a second with eyes wide and hands ready to attack. 

But they didn't: "Christ, Vault! Wh - Will you -..." Crook trailed off, his easy response to Vault suddenly tainted. Something fluttered and died in Vault's chest. Furious and at once doused under rain. "You're out right? You didn't, uh, didn't just give yourself permission to leave? Which is respectable, don’t get me wrong, but..."

"Seemed it was best to let the system work this one out." Vault spoke swiftly, already tired of the subject. 

"Right. Good." Crook faced him fully now, no joy or anticipation on his face. Just the faint curve of a frown and his hands balled at his sides. Vault wanted him to reach out but it was clear Crook held himself back. He could see his eyes take in the new blue and black additions to Vault's skin. Vault didn't think it looked that bad but Crook made him think twice. For a second.

Vault leaned forward. "I've been waiting to see you. Four days felt too long when we're still in class."

"No, classes haven't really… They didn't want us doing too much after what you - what happened." His voice was heavy like a father who'd found out his child was bullying others. 

Vault wasn't a child, or a bully. His own gaze went tense and annoyed. This wasn't a choice conversation. Of course Crook was brave enough to ask right out of the gate.

Vault snaked even closer, as if he made to whisper in Crook's ear. Instead he dropped his head and pressed a kiss to the man's neck, "Does that mean you've been pent up too?" It was a segue Vault intended Crook to actually take. Damn it when he didn't.

He flinched away from Vault's touch almost immediately. A new grim and… worried? expression fixed on Crook's face. It made Vault feel ugly. It made Vault want to be ugly. "Are you seriously trying to have sex?" A sneer started to form before Vault pushed it away in favor of a stony look. 

"I didn't come here to watch The Notebook." Vault said in a blase tone.”Don’t tell me: you need a drink first.”

Suddenly, Crook's hands clasped either side of Vault's shoulders. Genuine surprise flickered through Vault. "Do you honestly think that you're okay, Vault? What you did…"

"Say it."

Crook froze then. Vault's flat expression threatened to break into something bitter but he held strong. "You've got a problem with my actions, you’re clearly determined to talk about it. So. Fucking. Say it."

Aged and practiced patience ironed the worry that seemed to pique in Crook’s expression before he continued. "You murdered the Wyvern." It was simple and lacked judgement. Every look Vault had gotten since being arrested was that: full of judgement. Either confused or decided. It had been grinding on Vault over the past several days.

Without pause Vault responded: "I protected you. Speck. Everyone. That's all of it."

"Yeah," a nod is all Crook returned, gazing to the floor and back as he clearly turned Vault's words over. "I just don't know. You didn't need to. Now you've - you've --"

A huff somewhere between amusement and exasperation escaped Vault. "What? I'm like some felon locked up in prison. I share something in common with them, is that what you're thinking? I could be sitting right next to some degenerate in a cell?" It was easy to track Crook's thoughts. He liked to think he was unknowable and mysterious, but Vault knew. Readable as any non-zenith. "You know why I did what I did." Vault's eyes were daggers trained on Crook. "Don't pretend like you don't understand," the Hedonist and his words flashed through Vault's mind. Admittedly, a small part of Vault was reaching blindly toward Crook and hoping to find purchase. The rest of him knew Crook was lying if he didn't. "I was there in that alley too. We tortured that gangster together."

A pinched intensity swathed over Crook, his whole demeanor darkened. Vault smirked and thought about how sexy it was. He should've let himself stop there but he couldn't. Didn't want to. 

"You want to know what I was thinking after I was done?" No response; not that Vault gave much of a window. Feeling his words form in the back of his throat was… fantastic. Vault could nearly feel the brick in his hand again. It's terrible, vindicated, and bloody weight. Humor bubbled incredulously behind his words as he held back a smile. "I wondered: is this what Cain felt? I was elated that that bastard wouldn't be within five feet of anyone ever again."

Vault’s words hung like a neon sign in the thin space separating him from Crook. And he could see it, the way Crook was processing Vault differently. In a new way. Vault's didn't want to just help people and be a hero: he wanted to punish evil. He would sever its hands to keep it from touching others and he would not feel guilty. 

"You want to be a vigilante." Like him, neither of them added. 

"I'll be whatever I need to -- if it means the Dozen die. Painfully." No, not prison. Not rehabilitation. Real justice. "Our justice, Crook. The kind we both understand, don’t you know." Everything since Origami’s death painted the picture that Crook did. Crook’s face looked less gentle even as their tense conversation simmered into something new. They were finally aligned again.

“I understand, Vault.”

To his credit, Crook didn't flinch when Vault leaned in this time. Just let Vault grab him by his cloak and ravage his lips. Bite into them and soon enough, coax out of Crook a deep and passionate kiss. Heat and saliva exchanged like an electric current between the both of them as they both fell head first into a brimming, ultra-saturated makeout session. Vault didn't even jump when Crook's fist hit the wall beside them. He pulled back, lips shining and red as he exhaled heavily. Crook's eyes dragged over his face with an introspective shine and a smile bared predatorily on Vault's face. Not another word was exchanged as Crook dove in once again.


	2. WATER POTENT PEACH

One thick thigh lifted to press between Vault's legs and up against the cup protecting Vault's quickly hardening cock. "Hah, yes," Vault huffed. Anticipation thrummed like heroin in Vault's veins. He dropped his weight to grind against Crook's leg. "Fuck me, Crook." Vaulted wanted his bruises and sprains to feel good. He wanted Crook to do that for him. Want plagued Vault's every thought. Every action. He wondered if Crook had figured that out yet; realized that Vault had enough desire to drown out any and everything else. "I need you to bruise me."

The muscles in Crook's shoulders tensed where Vault's arms were thrown around them. A hesitant pause shifted through him, disrupting even their lips. "Does this hurt?" He asked. A fair question with the way Crook had him crushed against the wall.

A wry smile twisted Vault's lips. "It'll hurt even better when I've got your nice fat cock in me."

If Crook' face weren't already red, Vault swore it would've turned crimson. A heavy breath left him and Vault pushed against his leg once more. The pressure and friction was good, not what he wanted but definitely enough to help Vault's moan sound even more wanton. He liked the way Crook looked at him then. Like he'd never been more aware of how odd Vault was. Perhaps even like there was something wrong. Maybe there was, Vault thought of it as a strength. You couldn't be a human among Zenith's without a little crazed conviction. It sent a shiver down Vault's spine. That it made his dick twitch a bit too wasn't really consequential.

Except, of course when it was. 

A decision clicked In Crook's head, apparently, because he suddenly hauled Vault forward. For a second Vault thought that they might go to the bedroom but then he's spun around. Slammed back into the wall. His ribs protest hotly and force a hiss from Vault. But he just leans his forehead against the wall and scrambles to pull the lube from his pocket.

"Tch, always prepared." Crook's tone implied a salacious twinge. A rough hand snatched the bottle away. Vault dug his teeth into his lower lip as Crook ground what was very obviously a bulge against his ass. It prompted Vault to push back, elicit a low indulgent noise from Crook. Crook found the seam separating the bottom of Vault's spandex and pulled it down around his thighs. They didn't need anything more and frankly, fucking in uniforms was hot. Vault loved glancing over his shoulder and seeing the knives hung across the man's neck. Knowing how dangerous he was with them.

Maybe one day Crook would use them during sex. Vault could only imagine the exhilaration of a sharp blade against his throat as the man used him.

Sure, there was definitely a fault in Vault’s code. But Vault didn't care to think about it when a thick index finger was pushed into him. Crook wasted no time, barely allowing Vault to adjust before a second joined and then a third. He twisted and pushed them in until the second knuckles were flush against his hole, stretched and burning. Once they turned and petted over Vault's prostate he was done. 

"Gah, fuck, Crook - fuck me, please, please fuck me -- " One large hand cupped Vault's chin pulled his head to the side. Crook's mouth found him almost angrily. Full of burning urgency and desire. He whimpered into Crook as his hips rocked back lewdly onto the fingers scissoring him open. 

"Oh, I'm fucking you." Crook growled. The head of Crook's cock pressed against Vault's entrance. Slicked but also girthy. Crook had a cock that punched the breath out of you, just like the rest of him. He gasped and pressed his cheek to the chill wall, face screwed up in pain and pleasure at the stretch. That burning, relentless parting was almost unbearable. They hadn't stretched enough and Vault reveled in the way his eyes prickled. 

The hand that had lingered on Vault's face slid to a rest on Vault's throat. Crook swiped his thumb comfortingly against the vulnerable flesh as he sunk into Vault so, so slowly. Vault only made small noises of encouragement and pain. Even a slight rocking back was difficult and rough, so Vault just let Crook settle himself. Until Vault was flush against the man's pelvis, free hand white knuckled where it gripped Vault’s hip. 

"You like that?" Crooked asked lowly and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the other side of his neck. 

"Fuck, you are so," Crook ground against him, rigid and hot inside of Vault and making his voice go a notch higher as his sentence hitched, "you're so big. I love it, I love it, please move." Vault whined, raunchy and breathless.

The hand around Vault’s throat went taut, pressed it’s hold just a little tighter as it adjusted for grip. All thought promptly burst because Crook started an absolutely brutal pace. If not for the hand firmly holding Vault by the throat, he would’ve surely hit the wall. Vault couldn’t breathe. There was only Crook mercilessly fucking him into oblivion. It hurt. Until the extra lube started to slicken each thrust.

It burned less but the unbelievable fullness stayed. The way Vault was forced to cry and moan because there wasn’t enough time to feel grounded before the next thrust came. Nails dug into the flesh of Vault’s hip and ensured he met Crook’s wild abandon as hard as possible. A hand Vault was thankful for as the muscle of his thigh and calves were tight and sure to be sore later. Pitched groans and keens escaped Vault, broken up between the plap! Plap! Plap! Of each of Crook’s thrusts. Teeth found Vault’s neck, accented by the rough texture of Crook’s beard. If Vault weren’t steadied on his forearms he’d have already started touching himself.

A thought that was soon torture when Crook adjusted his angle. Suddenly his thick cock hit Vault’s prostate as he fucked up into the young man. “You feel so fucking good, Vault.” Crook spoke, “Oh, you fit me fucking beautiful. Like a goddamned glove.” The man basked. A look over Vault’s shoulder told him that Crook was fixated on where they were joined. Where Crook was destroying him. Vault cried out, leaned his head back and then forward. He practically drooled, his cock flushed and strained. 

“N-need… you to t - hah, fuck - touch me - “ Vault could barely speak. Crook pushed harshly into him once again and stilled. Only to hold himself balls deep and grind, make sure Vault felt every inch of him and the heavy warmth of Crook’s balls settled against his ass. 

“You think you deserve to be touched, huh,” The question was half a taunt. “You want to feel good?”

Vault groaned and nodded. Let himself lean his weight back onto Crook and roll his hips just slightly. Orgasm was so close Vault felt his gut twist and tense. A grunt escaped from Crook who swore under his breath and looked up at Vault’s debauched expression. 

If a good fuck was the only way for Vault to fall apart, far be it from Crook to deny him. Especially with such a pretty face. 

The hand on Vault’s throat dropped down and down and wrapped around Vault’s cock instead. Still firm and unyielding as it stroked slowly up Vault’s length before thumbing at his swollen, leaking head. Crook only continued to grind into the tight vacuum of Vault’s ass, determined to rub Vault’s prostate raw maybe. It didn’t help that as soon as that calloused grip found Vault’s sensitive erection he began to rut, greedy for more. Essentially fucking himself as he tried to fuck Crook’s fist. All while the man breathed lewd nothing into his ear. 

“You’re cute when you struggle like this.

I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock all day.

You take cock like a professional.”

Finally, the levy’s and ropes that held Vault’s orgasm back broke. His mouth dropped open with a slurred moan and ropes of come were shooting out of him. They painted the wall messily and dirtied Crook’s hand. But Crook didn’t seem to mind as he raised his hand and began to lick Vault’s semen from his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Vault babbled between gasps as he settled still against Crook. 

“Sorry darling,” before Vault could even be confused, Crook’s beefy forearm shoved Vault’s chest against the wall so he reared back and then shoved the full length of his cock in at once. The air vanished from Vault’s lunges. His body was tingling and overstimulation didn’t just make his eyes burn. They watered and wet and Vault broke the skin of his lower lip. Again. Again. Crook thrust in a hard, steady pace. Not quick, but never slow enough for Vault to catch up in his post-orgasm state. Crook mouthed at the spandex that overed Vault’s shoulder, let Vault’s body cushion the moans and grunts as he chased his own finish.

A Vault begged. Desperately asked Crook to come in him. Surely he’d have made a couple bruises, a few scrapes, now Vault needed that last reward. The one he wanted so deep inside of him. 

It was that that broke Crook’s resolve. He groaned, faltered, and buried himself to the hilt inside Vault, pulsing as he released inside Vault. Then it was Crook’s weight sinking against Vault’s back. The both of them using each other for support as the high throbbed through their bodies. Eventually. 

“Is that the warm welcome you wanted,” Crook said, muffled against Vault’s shoulder. 

Vault smiled and laughed. “You know it, stud.” After all, Vault always got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the 15 people that read my last fic. You rock.
> 
> Find me @neutral-mob.tumblr.com


End file.
